rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Maynard James Keenan
Maynard James Keenan (nacido o 17 de abril de 1964 en Ravenna, Ohio como James Herbert Keenan) é o vocalista de Tool dende 1990 e foino de A Perfect Circle dende 1999 ata 2005. Actualmente está traballando no seu proxecto paralelo Puscifer, formado no 2003 e co cal editou un traballo en outubro do 2007. Biografía Keenan naceu nunha familia baptista en Ravenna, Ohio, o 17 de abril de 1964. Ingresou no exército en 1982 e ata entón vivira nos estados de Ohio, Michigan, New Jersey, New York, Oklahoma, Kansas e Texas. Inicialmente serviu no exército como observador avanzado, e posteriormente estudou na academia preparatoria de West Point de 1983 a 1984. Ademais de completar o riguroso plan de estudos de matemáticas e inglés, el correu no equipo de campo a través e cantou no clube de ocio. Foi aceptado en West Point, pero decidiu non asistir; aínda que completaría o seu tempo de alistamento. Despois de abandonar os estudos militares estudou arte no Kendall College of Art and Design en Grand Rapids, Michigan, que lle conseguíu un traballo eventual en Los Angeles, "aplicando conceptos de deseño espacial" en tendas de mascotas. Antes dos seus anos con Tool, Keenan cantou en Green Jellÿ and Children of the Anachronistic Dynasty, e tocou o baixo en TexA.N.S. Tool Nos 80 Keenan mudouse a Los Angeles, nun principio para traballar como deseñador de interiores. Alí uníuse a Tool co guitarrista Adam Jones e o baixista Paul d'Amour (despois reemprazado por Justin Chancellor). A formación non se completaría ata que o veciño de Keenan, o baterista Danny Carey, accedeu a unirse. Tool editou o EP Opiate en 1992 e estivo de xira coas bandas Fishbone e Rage Against the Machine. Pouco despois, en 1993, editaron o seu álbum de debut, Undertow, que lanzou á banda cara o éxito. As letras e a voz de Keenan soaban melódicas, severas e cheas de angustia. Sen embargo, a medida que pasaba o tempo, as súas letras foron voltándose máis introspectivas e espirituais. En 1996 a banda editaría o seu segundo álbum, Ænima, e despois do seu lanzamentos envolveríase nunha longa batalla legal co seu selo, Volcano Records (antigamente Zoo Records). Despois deste feito, que rematou co contrato de gravación doutros tres discos, os membros de Tool decidiron tomarse un tempo. A Perfect Circle Durante este período, Keenan atopou tempo para traballar con Billy Howerdel (un técnico de guitarras coñecido pola banda) nun proxecto diferente. A banda que formaron, A Perfect Circle, comezou a actuar en 1999 e editou o seu primeiro traballo, Mer de Noms, no ano seguinte. A banda editou unha exitoxa continuación no 2003, Thirteenth Step, e no 2004 lanzarían un traballo formado por case todo versións titulado eMOTIVe. Outras colaboracións En 1997 fixo un concerto para a asociación RAINN (asociación anti-abusos sexuais) de Tori Amos. Keenan refírese moitas veces a Amos como a súa irmá non oficial. En febreiro do 2005 Keenan apareceu como vocalista sorpresa nun concerto benéfico en Seattle polas víctimas do recente tsunami no sudeste asiático, actuando coa reformada Alice in Chains en substitución do seu falecido vocalista Layne Staley. Interpretou as cancións "Them Bones" e "Man in the Box." Vida persoal Keenan está solteiro e ten un fillo chamado Devo (nacido o 5 de agosto de 1995). Estivo prometido con Jennifer Ferguson, pero romperon a relación pouco antes de casar. Keenan, Maynard James Category:Tool Category:A Perfect Circle Categoría:Músicos estadounidenses